grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Ambrose
The dentist and former playboy is married to and very much in love with Mrs Ambrose. He is also an elder at the church in Gracefield. Early Life Born to a wealthy family whose father is the rich Dick Van Ambrose in Rose Park Heights. Due to his vast wealth he managed to live a life free of responsibility. He was known to sleep around, have crazy parties and date multiple women. He even not knowing to him until years later had a child with Eva Palmero from a night stand which resulted in Francesco Ambrose. All the while he had a maid working for him who is a Christian woman who saw all of this. She managed to witness to him and through that he realised he needed to repent from his sins after a crisis hit in his life. The former wealth he had enjoyed vanished and he began to train as a dentist. Whilst training he fell in love with his maid and married her making her Mrs Ambrose. Mr Ambrose and Mrs Ambrose moved to Grasmere Valley where Mrs Ambrose began to work at the hairdressers with Daisy and Janet Herman becoming her best friends while Mr Ambrose became the town's dentist and also eventually an elder at the church in Gracefield. They love Grasmere Valley and see the place as their home. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He as is his wife are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Mr Ambrose is at the church service when Wilma Timber with her Patrick Timber come in half way through and is angered that Donna has sitting on her seat, despite the fact she rarely attends church. Mr Ambrose doesn't get the outburst. Wilma makes a great scene which ends in a bundle and a call for the service to move to Daisy's house after the big commotion. Volume 3 Mr Ambrose upon leaving a Bible study with Nanny Prescot, Gary Robinson, Meg Robinson, Tracy Etheridge and James Dontos manage to get beckoned by the royal family who are passing through in a limo and reveal to them the new name of the baby born to Prince William and Princess Kate. Volume 7 He is seen outside the church changing the poster with fellow elder Phillip and pastor Gary Robinson when Julia is trying to find her friend Julie. She asks him where she is but he does not know. Volume 9 He is seen lovingly kiss his wife as he has to go to work and she has to go the hairdressers to work. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision Mr Ambrose and his wife are among those waiting outside at the Town Hall as the new Prime Minister Mr Logan has called them there to make a big announcement. They all wondering what it could be. It turns out it is that Grasmere Valley as a separate entry will enter in Eurovision with Tracy Bangles representing them. Volume 23 He is seen with Mrs Ambrose, Daisy, Loretta, Janet Herman,Jason Kowaski, Mary Kowaski, Sam Butcher and Jerri Butcher watching a play written by Melvin Humes which stars Sarah Butcher. This is when Nick Daco is there and ends up revealing to the audience by interrupting the play that he is a Christian. Everyone initially dismisses this but he explains what happened to him and asks Sarah for forgiveness. She forgives him as do everyone including Mr Ambrose there welcoming back this prodigal home as he has given up the Hollywood lifestyle. Volume 26 The cult the Fifth Way is led by Brother Ezekiel and is causing people to leave their families to join it for a new life. With Joyce Deines along with Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson who have returned renounced their Christianity and been renamed with Gary being now referred to as Archibald and Meg as Una thy hope to attract new converts with a meeting at town hall. Mr Ambrose is at the town meeting and thinks the whole thing is a joke. He believes Mrs Ambrose would do to. However much to his shock, feeling belittled by Mr Ambrose she ends up joining the cult which have a compound outside of Grasmere Valley. Whilst there Mrs Ambrose reveals she is pregnant with child of Mr Ambrose and also that she begins to have second doubts. She reveals this Elusive Emma hoping she will keep it in confidence. However she doesn't and reveals this to Brother Ezekiel she is punished by being thrown into a pit with Eric Fuelgate, kicking into the pit causing her to have a miscarriage. When the situation is exasperated with Lois Star breaking free and alerting everyone else the situation with Del, Jack Jackson and others rushing to their to try and get them to surrender. In the end the cult decide to commit mass suicide and many of them including Brother Ezekiel drink the kool aid then throw their bodies in the same pit Mrs Ambrose is in. The scene which is indeed horrific involved some dying an some surviving. Mr Ambrose appears on the scene as he finds Mrs Ambrose. He weaps bitterly and holds her in his arms. Mrs Ambrose... Volume 27 ...is alive but is a deep coma and in Grasmere Valley hospital. Her life is attempted upon by Tess Hathaway under the orders of Michelle Novak as she wants to get all the injured people she helped place in the hospital away so her campaign for mayor can go without a hitch and Mrs Ambrose is also in that room making her life in danger. Everyone thankfully survives. Volume 29 Mr Ambrose due to his wife still in a coma decided to step down as a elder which Brandon Estrix ended up taking his position. With Mrs Ambose still in a coma, Adam Thompson and Jeremy Thompson are in town claiming Jeremy has been to heaven and back and that he can communicate directly with God. Mr Ambrose is skeptical about such things but begins to hear from them that they say she is saying for him to take her off life support. Mr Ambrose struggles with this whether he is really holding on to her. However the truth is that Jeremy is not having such vision and more ever Adam is manipulating his son Jeremy to get loads of money. With this Mrs Ambrose life is once again spared. Volume 30 Once again there is a threat on Mrs Ambrose life support being turned off. This time it is by April Dustin. She claims that she was conceived during a one night stand of Mr Ambrose back in the day before he became a Christian in the similar manner to how Francesco Ambrose was conceived by Eva Palmero and Mr Ambrose. This revelation comes at the same time as Mr Ambrose is is struggling to find out whether or not he should pull the plug on his wife Mrs Ambrose. April manages to weasel her way in and gain control of Mr Ambrose money as well as influence him in the decision to determinate Mrs Ambrose which seemed to be a hopeless situation. April is nearly in the clear with gaining control of the wealth that she always wanted. However there is one person in the way of this goal. Her brother Gunter Clay. During the 1000th year anniversary of Founders Day, Gunter Clay gets up on stage to reveal April's identity that she is his sister who never cared for him and that she is trying to con the Ambrose for money. April attempts to use the fireworks for the event to try and blow her up but she is stopped by Sam Burro. Soon her scheme is revealed and the claim of being Mr Ambrose daughter is dismissed by none other than Mrs Ambrose who comes out of her coma and comes onto the scene to reveal that during the days of being Mr Ambrose housekeeper before she became her husband that April's mother never met Mr Ambrose. She is disgraced and put in prison soon afterwards. Mr Ambrose is overjoyed to find Mrs Ambrose alive and well and is so glad he is back with her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #3 How Can I Get Myself Alone? #3 Tale of John Wellington John Wellington is expecting to see Mr Ambrose for his dentist appointment. Instead however Katherine McGhee who wants to go with John everywhere turns up to the dentist moaning at John that he had not invited her to the dentist. #8-10 Over the Edge #8 Tale of Josh Harrow Mr and Mrs Ambrose are out for a stroll when they see Josh Harrow climbing out of his window trying to get to Abigail Zane's play without anyone seeing as he is breaking the curfew the University has placed on the recommendation of Mary Bishop. Josh soon falls to the ground. #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Mr and Mrs Ambrose are among those waiting in the hospital hoping for the best for Josh Harrow as he is to be operated by Dr Amanda Hathaway who being a coroner has not the most experience to help but has to due to the other doctors being away. In the end Mr and Mrs Ambrose are among those who assist with Dr Amanda has she needs all the help she can get. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook Mr and Mrs Ambrose are at the ceremony where James Dontos awards Isaac Ipswitch for calling the ambulance to save Josh Harrow's life and Dr Amanda Hathaway for her life saving surgery on Josh Harrow. #12 -13,15 -17 My Heart Will Go On #15 Tale of Francesco Ambrose Mr Ambrose is going Francesco goes to Romsey camp (Thames Valley Christian Camp) along with his son he has only recently found out about his existence, Francesco Ambrose. a However while on the bus to the Christian camp he ended up seeing Sean Debris who was presumed dead by his wife Anne Debris after the cruise they were on sank. Sean asks for Francesco and Mr Ambrose to help find the right to reveal to his wife who is at the camp as well that he is alive. #30-#32 A Political Pawn #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez turn up to the dentist with Mr Ambrose being there. Before they ask if it is a hairdressers as they try to track down their grandson Juan Caldino who was relocated at the hairdressers with his parents and they want to take him away from them, Mr Ambrose is very angry by their presence and realise it is better not to ask. #42 A Preemptive Funeral #42 Tale of Karen Ellis When Karen Ellis is believed to be dead, some of the town celebrated as she was such a horrible person. At the funeral Mr Ambrose is among those who give a speech about Karen and he says how awful she was. It turns out Karen is not dead but faked her death just to hear what people said at her funeral. She is behind in the casket rising. Mrs Ambrose sees this is shocked and warns her husband she is behind him trying to say she is alive. Mr Ambrose continues saying how he is so relieved she is behind him dead because if she was alive who knows what would happen. Just then Karen furious by all that had been said, lashed out at Mr Ambrose strangling him much to everyone's shock. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 7 irREVerence After coming back from Church, the Prescot family gang soon realise with a visit from Gary Robinson that he is leaving with his wife to Africa to adopt a child. When Nanny Prescot and Devon visit the hairdressers they find out that Gary was forced out by Wilma Timber who threat to pull back financial support if they did not have a new pastor. Afterwards the entire gang plus Mrs Ambrose, Daisy, Mr Ambrose, Janet Herman, Brother Daniel and Wilma Timber along with other people who turned out to be hired by the new pastor come to see CD Cakes the new pastor in a trial sermon. Gary soon comes in , due to Devon’s invitation and he comes in during when CD talks about someone he knew who he thought wasn’t a Christian because they couldn’t have a child which turns out to be Gary and his wife. CD Cakes is soon forced out and despite Wilma withdrawing her money Nanny Prescot vows for her family to contribute and as a result the church will stay open. Episode 8 The Boy is Yours Nanny Prescot and Devon get a visit from Daisy and Janet Herman asking if they knew where Mrs Ambrose was as she hadn’t turn up to work that day. Whilst Economy Dad and Frugal Mum attempt to mend the porch which keeps breaking, everyone else including PJ Simmons and Sheneque go to Mrs Ambrose house only to find her crying and after her letting them in she reveals how her husband Mr Ambrose has found out that he is the father of now 16 year old Francesco Ambrose who he fathered before he was saved years ago with Eva Palmero. She doesn’t know what to do and the two are being asked for millions and millions of pounds in child support to be given to her. Forcing PJ Simmons to be their lawyer and Economy Dad and Frugal Mum to dress up like lawyers to create the appearance of prestige they decide to have a showdown with Eva Palmero, her son and lawyer Clint Kanye East West Ed Wood Wood. During the exchange in words it seems that Francesco doesn’t like his mother and that both Mr Ambrose and then eventually Mrs Ambrose want to have full custody of him. Due to PJ’s clever persuasion skills and Eva’s apathy they soon win full custody of Francesco Ambrose. Episode 10 The Easter Play Mr Ambrose is passed over for Ms Izodel to organise the Easter play, which he does every year. Nanny Prescot and Devon end up going to the Ambroses house after they hate Ms Izodel blasphemous play and wanted to find a way to stop they go to their house hoping to find a plan, which they do. Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart Mr Ambrose is seen at the hairdreesers with his wife Mrs Ambrose, Daisy and Janet Herman, Nanny Prescot arrives at the hairdressers wanting to spread as much word about Eric Gladville's adultery as possible. Season 2 Episode 13 And the Award Goes To... Mr Ambrose is among those voting for those who have contributed to Grasmere Valley society for the award along with James Dontos, Pamela Thornton, Gary Robinson and Ms Izodel. At award show where he along with the other judges are there it is revealed that Nanny Prescot is the winner but not before she gets a rude interruption from Kanye West. Episode 18 As Easter Comes He is present at Harvey Dontos, Abdul McGray, Nancy Forster, Matthew Pratt and Eric Gladville. Season 3 Episode 8 Grant Mrs Ambrose is with her husband Mr Ambrose at Buck Felton's grocery store when they see the Prescot gang camped their and they wonder what they are doing. Nanny Prescot soon tells them that they are waiting to see if they can catch a glimpse of the Fifteen to One Contestant they really like Grant. Season 4 Episode 2 AGM The Annual General Meeting is being held for the church with the new pastor Kevin Davis presiding. The gang turn up some like Devon excited about the conflict that ensues while others such as Nanny Prescot not enjoying it as much. Daisy, Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose and Mr Ambrose are among those at the meeting. Yet again however Josephine Steele a church member who rarely if ever turns up to church but always likes to voice her opinions and complaints, turns up with 7,000 pages full of problems she thinks the church has. They go through the list until she starts to want the excommunication of Finnerly McDowell, a presenter of Cats Do the Craziest Things and great friends with Abdul McGray for being a Satan worshiper and Billy Santiamo for being gay. The accusations for both are false yet Finnerly is excommunicated due to the church finding him odd and a geek. Laura Bright stands up for Billy and it is not until Kevin has enough that the madness stops as he begins verbally take down the hypocrite Josephine who feels the need to tell others how to run their lives but doesn’t go to church or help her son, DAJA, who is irresponsible with the longest engagement possible. Soon Daisy finishes her off and the church decide to have Finnerly back in to fellowship and to excommunicate Josephine. Episode 4 You May Climb the Ladder Matthew Pratt’s best friend David Kelly has announced he is going to marry Eva Palmero, Mr Ambrose one night stand that resulted in his son Francesco Ambrose being conceived. The Prescot family gang when hearing the news tell Mr Ambrose, Mrs Ambrose, Daisy and Janet Herman before going to Marci Collins, David’s ex who was a school teacher and was dumped by David as she didn’t fit in his world of being an up and coming business man. Nanny Prescot wants the police involved to stop the marriage which they refuse. However Nanny Prescot steals their equipment to have a listening device on Matthew who attended the engagement party. There Matthew tells David his concerns about Eva. As a result he is stripped of being the best man and this goes to Mr Billingshurst who is glad David is marrying someone of his own kind. The gang decide to sabotage the wedding and they sneak in with Taylor Swift and provide the music for the ceremony. Marci Collins turns up in a wedding like dress as the gang plead with David to forget his dreams of being a big business man and sacrifice them for Marci which David ends up doing. Season 5 Episode 1 Wake It seems that everything is fine with Mr Ambrose comes into the hairdresser to greet his wife as they are happy together. However it turns out Mrs Ambrose is in a comma as the true extent of what happened with the cult is revealed which left many of those who were part the cult dead from suicide led by Brother Ezekiel. Among the dead included, Flopsy, Meg Robinson, Cammy Venici, Carlo Venici, Joyce Deines, Pete Pepper Pirri, Bob Grempy, Eric Fuelgate and Isaac Crab. The funeral takes place and the wake is held out at the Prescot which as they arrived is already filled with mourners with Nanny Prescot’s dear old friend Mrs Steadman helping out. Bursting in suddenly is Charlene Moray, the chief of police along with Sam Bishop and James Dontos as they are there on official business as they sack Del give his job to Jack Jackson and are investigating Del for his botched plan to safe those from the cult, Gary Robinson is arrested for his involvement and Charley Robinson custody is given to Adam Robinson and Madame Neptune is fired as Jill Valentine takes over her role as editor of the newspaper. They all cry out to Nanny Prescot for help yet she can’t which leads to Adam never forgiving her and Del and his wife to seek revenge on her. Nanny Prescot is soon struggling with all that is happening in the world to carry on yet Mrs Steadman helps her to rely the only thing she can at such a time as this; the Lord. At the end Nanny Prescot is seen comforting Mr Ambrose who are at Mrs Ambrose beside, hoping she will wake up. Mrs Ambrose injuries are revealed as she was kicked into the pit of doom by Eric Fuelgate after it was revealed she had some doubts about going with the cult which were exposed to the group. This caused for her to have a miscarriage of a baby she had just found out about the day before. It is a miracle she was alive at all as when the mass suicides happen many fell into the pit on top of a few days after she was thrown in there. Mr Ambrose as he is comforted by Nanny Prescot reveal that he will no longer be an elder at church. Episode 3 Turn the Lights Off Stella Dash, Ms Izodel and Jerry Verlan are claiming that having lights on gives you cancer. They reveal their findings in a meeting at the town hall with Ladonna Palmer showing her ‘findings’. Nanny Prescot along with the gang went to the meeting and laughed at the findings. However later on the entire town’s electricity goes down. Nanny Prescot assumes it was them behind it but they soon realise that Mrs Ambrose who is in a coma is in danger of dying. The gang along with Daisy, Janet Herman, Mr Ambrose, LaTotya, YaKashia and Chris the Cyclist make their way to the hospital to get the generator going by Chris the Cyclist cycling to get the power back up. Thankfully Mrs Ambrose is fine. Nanny Prescot gets her attitude on to Stella, Ms Izodel, Ladonna Palmer and Jerry Verlan as she assumed they pulled the power. However it was an accident. Regardless they realised that they had done something wrong and that they should not promote their agenda just to save the environment.